Texting Has It Advantages
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Bored...what are you doing?" "Aren't you suppose to be working?" "Yeah, but...I miss you more." Texting has never been helpful in letting us reach others, especially when we are bored. ZackCloud *shot for lack of trying*


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are the ownership property of Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura; this is purely done for fan fun.

AN: Hellos, well, this was originally done up because of a photo I had found on through the Deviant: PapercutPerfect. She did a pic of her in cosplaying as Crisis Core Cloud "supposedly" texting Zack while on the job and it kind of spurred me to work off the small drabble she had posted on the Description of the photo and that's where this story comes from. So, all propls for inspiration goes to PapercutPerfect's Deviation: Checking Emails photo. You can find this also on m Deviantart page: www.rizafan203. where you can also find the link to the actual photo that inspired this fanfic. Thanks.

SOLDIER1: "Work is boring…what are you doing?"

BLONDEKITTEN: "Do I seem like I'm interested in replying?"

SOLIDER1:"Geez, lighten up, just thought I'd ask what you were up to is that a crime?"

A sigh came from the texting blond as he shrugged as he tried to not smile at the message left by a familiar face that was always the source of the text messages exchanged while on the job site, "No…it's not a crime. You're a crime for being so far away and I have to wait till we are back at the Compound to see one another."

He chuckled as he thought he had heard someone coming as he closed the phone momentarily, luckily, he had remembered to send the text response; not responding in a timely manner tended to worry the instigator of the messages. Once he realized that he was just being worried about nothing in particular as he snuck the phone back out and waited for the others response.

The other who had written the blond chuckled at the blonde's response as he kept his personal space in check as he started to write him back, "You really miss me that much? What else do you miss about me? Because I miss your eyes, they are so beautiful that I could just lose myself in them as well as some other parts of you…" he bit his lower lip as he chuckled at his own little joke of foreplay with the man via text messaging, _Man…Cloud is going to kill me for this…_

"Strife!" the blond was caught off guard as he heard footsteps crunching through the new snow that had fallen on the ground; he quickly fought and fumbled with the phone as he scrambled to put in his pocket, but his gloves were getting in his way as he lightly cursed as it fell in the snow bank.

"Damn it…where did it go?" his hands scrambled through the snow as he searched like a mad man for the gadget, the snow was starting to turn to water against his gloves and he could feel the effects of the cold brushing at his bared arms, but the footsteps were drawing closer, "Man, where is it, where is it, where is it?"

The footsteps stopped a few steps from behind the man as the man watched the blond scrambling about in the snow bank for something, "Lost your senses, Strife?" his voice caused the blond to stop quickly as he whipped his head around to see the man behind him.

"Commander," as he whipped his hands out of the snow bank, he was unaware of the snow that had packed into the inside of his gloves as he watched with fear as it slapped the Commander in the face_…God, shot me now._

Snow was falling off the Commander's less then happy demeanor expressionless face as he wiped the excess droplets away, watching them melt into the snow under his feet. He fought to keep his composure as he handed the blond a folder, then turned on his heels and walked away, "Read it over and then report to my office when you find the time," the man remarked as he walked away, but it didn't last as he turned around, "And text your friends on your own time, not on Company time."

"Y-Yes…Sir," Cloud knew he had been found out as he let his head droop as he opened the folder as he read to see what his Commander had called him on, "…Heh, yet another Mission without him, and this time, its going to be longer."

He closed the folder as he placed it under his arm so that his hands were free to find his lost phone, and once he did; he opened it up to find he had two missed messages, "Cloud?" "You there or am I talking to a wall?"

"…Heh, sorry about that, 'Boss' decided to walk up and I tried to put my phone in my pocket and lost it in the snow bank. What was it you wrote last?"

The other received the message as he faintly sighed as he responded to the message, "You really miss me that much? What else do you miss about me? Because I miss your eyes, they are so beautiful that I could just lose myself in them as well as some other parts of you…"

If snow could melt under the sight of a person blushing as hard as Cloud was, there would have been a small puddle forming under the man as he caught himself as he responded back to the other, "So what if I miss you…its not any fun to be this far apart. It should be a crime against humanity, I miss your touch…it always makes me feel close to you, especially when you hold me in your arms in front of a fire. Our arms wrapped around one another as we sit snuggled against one another, hoping it would lead to something that creates a little more warmth beside the fire…"

"Take that, Zack," Cloud closed his phone as he wiped and dried the phone as he headed on back towards the Compound, warming his arms by rubbing them with his hands as he hurried through the snow.

Zack's face cracked into a deep smile as he pocketed the phone, took up his sword as he called out to his Mission Leader as he headed back for the Compound, "You are really an interesting one you are, Cloud Strife," his footsteps trifled through the snow as he thought warm thoughts; Cloud's last text message had given him a reason to quicken his pace towards home.

"Hey Strife," Cloud's eyes drifted up to a rafter as he saw one of the men of his kind calling out to him, "The Boss wants to see you in his office, and from his mood, he sounds like he wants an answer to the Mission Briefing he gave you this morning."

Cloud softly sighed as he let his shoulders fall as he blocked out the rest of the man's words as he headed for the Commander's office; he had just gotten off one mission and was not ready for another one. Relationships within the confines of a work setting never seem to pan out or even last long due to the strain that is put on the two individuals concisely due to their form of work. Cloud was a ShinRa guard while Zack was a 2nd Class SOLDIER, possibly a 1st Class SOLDIER; their worlds were far different from one another, but yet.

"Cloud, you got a moment?" leather boots were slapping against the floor as a sword swung against the man's back; his raven black hair swayed with his every step as he came upon the blond.

What he wouldn't have given to say he was free, but he knew that his Commander was waiting for him, "Sorry, but I've got to go meet up with my Commander," he tried to be as polite as possible to the man, but he knew that look of hurt as the man ran a hand through the back of his head as he gave the blond a soft smile.

"Its fine," the man raised his arm across his body as he saw the blond do the same as they butted their forearms against one another, "The usual spot?"

"Sure, as usual," Cloud saw the man's face light up as they took their separate paths, Zack to go report in on what he had seen out on his watch duty and Cloud was off to report to his Commander.

His Commander sat at his desk, going over paperwork that lined his desk, eyes coasted upwards as he heard the push of his door with the sight of the blond walking up towards his desk, "Ah, I see you've thought over my proposal. So, what do you think of it?" the man was eager to hear the man's answer; the mission had to start right away or else it would fall through.

"Sir," Cloud began as he scratched the back of his head, unsure about whether or not to accept the mission, "Can I have a few days to think it over?"

The Commander was taken back by the man's words as he shrugged his shoulders, understanding the man didn't want to jump straight to an answer, "Alright, but I want an answer soon, this is really important, so important it might earn you a recommendation for SOLIDER," his lips quirked as he watched the man's face grow in interest, "Well?"

Cloud had wanted to be apart of SOLDIER for as long as he could remember, if it was possible for him to become apart of SOLDIER; it would mean he could be closer to Zack, "It sounds nice, Sir, but…I'd really like a few days to think it over," he wanted to stand firm in his decision as he watched his Commander give up as he sat back behind his paperwork, disregarding the blond that took his leave as he shut the Commander's office door shut.

No sooner had he stepped out then did the text messages began again, "Geez, he can't hold on five minutes, man, he must be really bored," his pocket was vibrating as if it had a bee in his pocket; his hands worked into his pocket as he fished it out, flashing the signal that he had one new message, "I told him I had to speak with the Commander, is he that impatient?"

FROM SOLDIER1: Hey, how much longer you going to be? I've been wanting to have you all to myself ever since I first text you…is this your idea of foreplay because it kind of stinks. . No rush, just come up to my room when you get a minute…XOXO

"Zack, Zack, Zack…" a soft smile crossed his face as he pulled his gloves off to text him back, the last time he tried replying while wearing them, Zack mistook it that an enemy had gotten a hold of the man's phone; it brought about some rather interesting events that passed when he found that Cloud had left his phone turned on in his back pocket, while he was sleeping.

FROM BLONDEKITTEN: Not much longer, why, are you antsy somewhere that I don't know of that needs my attention Kidding. I'm on my way up…XOXOXO

He closed the phone as he softly smirked to himself, "Sorry Sir, but that mission is going to have to wait…I've got another 'mission' to attend to…" his footsteps padded towards the Dorms for members of SOLDIER where he knew his "Mission" was waiting for him.

Zack received the text as liked how the man seemed to be playful, much like a kitten; it had become part of his text name when they talked back and forth through the text messages they would send one another. Cloud's footsteps padded up the metal stairs as he looked for Zack's bedroom, but each of them looked the same which worried Cloud, the last time he had come to visit him in his room; he had ended up in another guy's room and almost found himself as someone else's boy toy.

Zack was getting worried, "Heh, I guess he changed his mind," he shifted off his bed as he poked his head out of the door hoping to spot the blond, "Cloud…oh Cloud…where are you?"

"Man, I've gotten lost again! I hate this Compound," just as he was about to give up, his phone buzzed in his pocket, "Now what."

SOLDIER1: Gotten lost again have we?

BLONDEKITTEN: …Maybe

SOLDIER1: Come on, admit it, you're lost

BLONDEKITTEN: Why? So you can rub it in my face that I'm truly lost

SOLDIER1: No, I would never do that…just walk a few feet ahead, and then to the left…

BLONDEKITTEN: Okay, I've made this far…now, where…

-End of text message-

Authors End Note: ; Okay, you guys are probably wondering why I didn't write more after the last text message between Zack and Cloud, well, I would have, but I didn't want to ruin it with dragging it out, I just thought I leave it for you the readers to kind of figure out what might have happened smirks So, yeah...sorry if it kind of sucks. I'm still getting the hang of writing ZackCloud fanfics...and inspiration isn't in my favor at the moment to write decent fanfics.


End file.
